Liquid adhesives are routinely used for product assembly and process applications due to the strength such adhesives provide in the finished assemblies. However, on many occasions there is a desire to use pressure sensitive adhesives (PSAs) for these end uses due to their ease of use. This desire is often lost because the strength of the PSA systems does not match the end use requirements. Therefore, adhesive compositions that can be converted from a pressure sensitive state to a high strength state are of interest.
Although convertible PSAs are known in the art, many such adhesives are limited in their application and/or use. Accordingly, a need remains for a new class of convertible pressure sensitive adhesives.